


The Sound of Silence

by kirahelena



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, Addex, Bar Kiss, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Six Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirahelena/pseuds/kirahelena
Summary: Just a small drabble with an alternate ending of 3x12-Six Days. Addex.





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> My very first posting on AO3! I'm about 11 years too late on the possibility of Addex being cannon, but hey, a girl can dream. Please comment and kudos and whatever, I appreciate it! x

It started with a kiss in a bar. No, actually it started before that. It started with an almost kiss in the NICU. It started with vanilla lattes and "because he was rude to you"s. It all started with a lawsuit and "your ass is mine until I say otherwise".

But the kiss, the kiss made it real. Until the kiss they could pretend. They could pretend that were just colleagues, pretend they still hated each other. They could pretend they weren't interested. Pretend they weren't having eye-sex in the corridors. Pretend he didn't lean too close to read charts over her shoulder. Pretend she didn't notice the way his hand lingered on the small of her back.

But then she said 'hey' and he sat next to her in a bar. Then she stroked her hand against his face and leant in. Then she pressed her lips softly against his and cradled his face. Then he swept his tongue across her lips and she moaned into his mouth. Then he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her infinitely closer. Then they could no longer pretend.

They pulled apart: her eyes were half closed and her lips parted, his hand remained in her hair and his eyes were fixed on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it before any words escaped, ruining their moment. He brought his hand to her face, he traced his thumb across her lips. He leant down and closed the distance between them again. She sighed against his lips as the kiss deepens.

She pushed him away and stood up. He looked hurt at first, until he saw her hand extended out to him. He reached into his pocket and threw some bills on the counter. He took her hand and allowed her to pull him out the bar and across the parking lot to his car. He pressed her against his car and kissed her thoroughly. She moaned as he kissed her neck. She stood dazed as he pushed himself off her and climbed behind the wheel. She snapped out of her daze long enough to climb into the passenger seat.

They still haven't said a word. He pulled up in the driveway and looked over to see her eyes on him. He gave her a small smile. She shot one back, hers so brilliant that he hadn't even seen it in the months he known her. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. She climbed out the car and sauntered up to the front door. She shot him a smirk over her shoulder. He climbed out the car and unlocked the door pulling her inside.

He kissed her as soon as they got through the door. She wrapped her legs around him. He carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed. He lay on top of her kissing her soundly. Her hands fisted in his shirt. His hands tangled in her hair. They were real.

She rested her head on his chest after. He ran his hands through her hair. She tipped her head back to look at his face and smiled. She opened her mouth to break the silence.

It ended how it started. It ended with "your ass is still mine". It ended with a kiss and a promise. It ended with him saying he wouldn't have it any other way.

Except it wasn't actually the end.


End file.
